Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents, U.S. patent applications, and other documents and printed matter cited or referred to in this application.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fire systems for displays and spectacles, and more particularly to a compact fire display system for public viewing.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Johnson, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 422,743 describes a light fixture combined shade and holder design.
Johnson, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 440,346 describes a light fixture housing design.
Eagon, U.S. Pat. No. 876,444 describes an incandescent lamp, the combination of a reservoir mantle support and a mantle support removably mounted and in communication therewith whereby the gas is fed in opposite directions through the mantle support.
Lebwohl, U.S. Pat. No. 885,495 describes a lamp, means for supporting a chimney, comprising outwardly extending arms, and arranged to support the chimney so that its lower edge is substantially at the level of the lowest part where combustion takes place and of a diameter not less than twice the outside diameter of that part of the burner where combustion commences, the space between said part and supporting means being substantially unobstructed except for said arms.
Herskovitz, U.S. Pat. No. 919,430 describes an inverted incandescent gas-lamp, an angle-shaped Bunsen tube, and a burner tube telescopically connected to the Bunsen-tube and having a depending tip portion provided with an inverted mantle whereby the latter is out of line with the air-intake, the telescopic connection of the tubes enabling the passage to the mantle to be lengthened or shortened for controlling the pressure of gas and for varying the distance of the mantle from the air-intake.
Rosengren, U.S. Pat. No. 924,689 describes a burner, the combination of a burner-tube having an internal groove at its upper edge, screen having its outer edge resting in said groove and removably held therein, a support within the tube having a plurality of feet, said screen being secured to the upper end of said support so it will be removably therewith, a ring within the tube on which the feet rest to removably hold the support in the tube, the support having a socket therein and a mantle post held in said socket.
Reese, U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,045 describes a selectively operable lighting system including a lamp for providing a flame of gas particularly suited for use in illuminating outdoor areas, such as patios, terraces and the like. The system is characterized by a tubular pillar supported by a rigid pedestal embedded beneath the surface of an area being illuminated, and surmounted by a burner connected with a source of gas encased within a protective and ornamental head. A selectively operable, electrically energizable igniter capable of responding to an absence of an illuminating flame is provided for igniting combustible gas delivered to the burner, whereby a substantially continuous illuminating flame selectively is provided.
Dillinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,606 describes an outdoor-type gas lamp with a photovoltaic solar cell means, a rechargeable battery connected to the solar cell means, a normally-opened electromagnetic gas valve means, and an igniter means connected to both the photovoltaic solar cell means and the rechargeable battery means, with the photovoltaic solar cell means generating a bins voltage that closes the flow of illuminating gas through the gas valve means and blocks the flow of energy from the battery means to the igniter means when energized by daylight.
Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,191 describes a self-contained gas light control module including a tubular housing with a main tubular gas line extending through the housing and a normally open electro-mechanical valve in the gas line to permit flow of gas therethrough at night. During day light hours, a solar cell is activated to close the normally open electro-mechanical valve and shut-off the main tubular gas line; however, a smaller by-pass gas passageway or line is connected around the electro-mechanical valve to permit a smaller amount of continuous gas flow around the electro-mechanical valve, when closed, for low pilot flame burning of the gas light during day light hours.
Deidrich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,044 describes a mechanically durable, highly luminous mantle for a gas-powered light source.
Koziol, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,142 describes a dimmer device for a gas light, which is solar activated, and is composed of a minimum number of parts. A magnetically operated valve with a magnetically attractable ball is energized during daylight hours to close off one passageway yet allows gas to flow through a second passageway at a lower flow rate to provide a dimmer condition for the lamp. At night time, the magnetic valve is deactivated causing the magnetically attractable ball to open the otherwise closed passageway and thereby allow full gas flow to the lamp. The dimmer device is easily installed into the lamp housing rather than the post.
Dillinger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,232 describes an outdoor lamp having a solenoid valve, which controls the feed of gas and mixed with air to an electrically conducting venturi table and thence to burner tips, which are surrounded by mantles. An electrode disposed adjacent to a slit in the venturi tube creates a spark adjacent to the slit when the valve is electrically opened to light the gas mixture which subsequently lights the gas mixture at the tips. An electrical circuit has a photocell array, which causes the electrical circuit to open the valve at dawn with a shot of electricity, and closes the valve at night with another shot of electricity. A sensor in the circuit detects when the lamp is lighted and discontinues the spark.
Iasella, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,549 describes a turn down device for regulating gas flow within a gas lamp that is of the general type having a lamppost and a mantel. The device has a conduit configured to allow gas to flow therethrough and a gas supply line connected to the conduit for supplying gas under pressure. A poppet valve having a valve seat and a magnetic poppet is provided along the conduit downstream of where the supply line connects to the conduit. A solar cell is connected to the electromagnet that generates and provides to the electromagnet a voltage, which varies depending upon sunlight at the solar cell. The popper is fabricated so as to have a selected size, shape and mass such that the gas flow from the supply line lifts the poppet away from the valve seat absent attractive forces induced at an electromagnet provided proximate the valve. As varying amounts of sunlight are directed upon the solar cell, electricity travels to the windings of the electromagnet that induces an attractive electromagnetic force upon the valve. The electromagnetic force biases the valve a respective amount towards a closed position, thereby reducing gas flow through the valve. The device further includes a bypass supply line for providing a pilot flow of gas from the gas supply line to the conduit. A bypass valve is provided on the bypass supply line for adjusting the flow of gas through the bypass supply line so that a pilot flow of gas is maintained to the mantel when the valve is in the fully closed position.
Sasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,978 describes a gas burning power supply section for igniting gas including a secondary battery and a solar battery for charging the secondary battery, and the operating voltage from the power supply section is supplied to a gas ignition circuit, a flame detection circuit for detecting the flame after the gas is ignited, and a solenoid valve-controlling timer circuit for controlling the gas supply. A day/night discrimination circuit is provided in association with the power supply section, and the ignition circuit, the flame detection circuit and the timer circuit are individually set in operation in accordance with a day/night discrimination output during the nighttime. In the event the flame of burning gas goes out halfway, the timer circuit operates to perform a trial including re-igniting operation, and if the re-igniting fails during a trial period, the gas supply is automatically shut off.
Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,238 describes a gas light assembly having an electronic control system that monitors the surrounding ambient light conditions to detect the transition from a light to a dark state is disclosed. Upon detection of the transition of the ambient light to a dark state, the electronic control system opens a gas flow control valve to allow the flow of gas from a gas supply line through a mixing chamber wherein the gas is mixed with air to form a combustible gas mixture that passes through a venturi tube and a burner head assembly, exiting the burner head assembly at mantels. A spark is generated to ignite the combustible gas mixture passing out of the mantels, and a sensor detects and verifies the ignition of the combustible gas mixture at the mantels so as to verify to the system that the lamp of the gas light assembly is lit during dark conditions and is unlit and the flow of gas shut off during light conditions.
Yokoyama, EP 0905438 describes a globe supporting structure that supports a globe of a gas lantern which burns combustible gas discharged from a gas cartridge containing the combustible gas by means of a burner head located inside the globe, characterized by a ventilator positioned above the globe, a plurality of wires rotatably arranged on the ventilator, each of which rotates about the ventilator, and is shaped so as to be capable of reaching a bottom surface of the globe, and a globe supporting plate that supports the globe, and is provided with first means which is detachably engagable with a portion of the wires reaching the bottom surface of the globe. In accordance with the globe supporting structure, the globe can be removed easily from the globe supporting plate without breaking the globe.
The prior art teaches the use of flames for illumination, cooking, industrial heating and also for flame display, but does not teach an open flame pyro-display for spectacle in which the display is attractive and yet safely controlled through low-cost automation. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A fire display apparatus comprises a structural base plate supported in a horizontal attitude within a clay, or other fire resistant bowl. The base plate supports an annular burner tube on a outer, upwardly facing surface, the burner tube providing outwardly directed plural burner apertures adapted for directing flames in an outward direction. The base plate also supports a burner fence positioned in spaced-apart relationship with the burner apertures and adapted for directing the flames upwardly away from the outer face of the base plate. Burner gas is conducted to the space between the bowl interior and the underside of the base plate. Here, gas valves and a flame sensor provide automated flame monitoring and control. A system control unit is heat insulated using standoffs, an insulating mat and a heat cage.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of automatic safety monitoring and controlling of an open flame pyro-display.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of inherently safe operation.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of automated control using heat rejecting techniques to keep a control unit relatively cool.
A yet further objective is to provide such an invention capable of accommodating heat expansion of metallic structures in contact with relatively fragile refractories.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.